Escape and Rescue with the Fearsome Four's Help/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back and Rescuing Therru
(In the dining hall, Phineas and his birds are keeping the Goons busy from preparing to cook Iago and Zazu by talking about how to cook food the right way) Phineas: And if you want them to be gold brown, just simply heat it up a little bit hotter than ever. Lead Goon: (Interested) Really? Phineas: You bet! Now, hear us out. The best way to make them gold brown the fast way, is to baste them. Goons: (Confused) Baste them? Phineas: Exactly! Lead Goon: And how exactly are we gonna baste them? (A short pause, for Phineas and the birds didn’t know. Suddenly, Bosworth grabbed a boomerang hanging on the wall nearby and threw it at the Goons, knocking them out cold. The lead Goon, at first, was dizzy) Lead Goon: (Dizzily) Did you catch the number of that object? (Then he dizzily kissed Iago’s apple in his mouth, much to his disgust and then the lead Goon loses consciousness. Once that’s done, Iago and Zazu got up, removed their raw food skin costumes and apples from their mouths) Iago: (Whispering) That was disgusting the way he kissed me! Zazu: (Whispering) Be thankful that we came this far. (Then Phineas’ group removed the Goons’ armors and disguised themselves as the Goons. Then the army met up with them, disguised as Goblins and Goons. Down in the dungeon, Satsuki’s group approached the other cell containing the rest of Team Oz. After unlocking it, they opened it, only to find it empty, much to their confusion) Kiki: (Whispering in confusion) Why would this cell be empty if it’s locked? (Suddenly, she, Satsuki, Therru, and the Fearsome Four noticed something not right at the back section of the cell. Then the Fearsome Four shot their powers at the back section, revealing an invisible barrier, briefly showing the rest of Team Oz trapped in there, watching them with hopeful happy looks. Then remembering how she and Mei opened the barrier at the castle tower room window a year ago, Satsuki kicked the barrier. Getting it from within the barrier, Mei runs up to the barrier and on cue as Satsuki kicked again, Mei punched the barrier, this time, opening a hole and they held it open really hard. Then just when the barrier’s strength was about to make Satsuki and Mei release the hole’s opening, which could’ve closed it again, Megavolt and Liquidator blasted the barrier’s hole’s edges, causing the barrier to crack and then break. Together again now that it’s done, Team Oz nods in determination and hurried out of the cell and dungeon. Then they met up with the army) Iridsella: (Whispering to the former captives) We’ll explain later. (Then they ran to the empty throne room and found the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser and even the Book of Dimensions resting in there. They hurry up to the weapon and got it back. Then Mewtwo grabbed the Book of Dimensions and they arrive at the exit in the back of the castle, with a bridge leading to the other side to the Valley of Creation. Then the army removed their disguises) Mewtwo: (Whispering) Mew and I’ll check if this bridge is sturdy. Mew: (Whispering) Wait here. (Then they used their powers to scan the bridge. Then they gave calm reassuring smiles and nodded, making Team Oz and their army relieved. Then Iago, Zazu, and Fidget zipped ahead to the other side) Iago: (Whispering) Sweet freedom! (They turned to Team Oz and their army) Fidget: (Whispering) Come on! Zazu: (Whispering) Let’s get out of…! (Suddenly, a group of familiar main villains appeared in front of Iago, Zazu, and Fidget, cutting Zazu off and getting the heroes’ attention, much to their shock. It is Maleficent, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Drake, Ratigan, and Negaduck) Main villains: Lost your way? (Then Ratigan made the Microbots strike and destroy the bridge and carry the main villains to the heroes as Iago, Zazu, and Fidget hurried back to the heroes in a panic. And just when Fidget almost fell into the chasm, Iago and Zazu caught him and pulled him up to safety) Myotismon: You really thought you could lock us up in our room? (Then the rest of the villains arrived, with the Goons awakened, getting their stolen armor back on, and Machinedramon reactivated by his main power fuse again) Machinedramon: And keep me deactivated? (Then Mewtwo and Mew used their powers to knock the villains down, making the heroes run the other way to try and escape. Suddenly, Vanitas savagely grabs the back of Therru’s head by her hair, making the heroes stop running and look back in concern) Vanitas: Well, well. Looks like we got the older princess finally. (Then Vanitas released Therru by throwing her into Drake’s arms and Drake grabs Therru roughly. Just when Team Oz rushed over to rescue her, Negaduck pulls his knife out and aims the blade at Therru’s neck) Negaduck: Make one move and she dies! (Then Demidevimon swooped at Mewtwo and snatched the Book of Dimensions. The villains then escape with Therru and the Book of Dimensions in tow. Determination kicking in, Team Oz and their army chased after them. Just when they caught up in the throne room, Drake conjured up a portal and the villains disappeared through it) Therru: Guys! (Just when the heroes followed, the portal vanished. They looked around and then the Elemental Spirits noticed something and growled, pointing it out. The heroes noticed and realized they spotted the villains from afar, heading for the courtyard with Therru and the Book of Dimensions. Then the villains opened the courtyard with a lever and they entered a chamber below which then closed. Then the henchmen proceed to attempt an ambush at the heroes, but the army fights back with flying colors. Team Oz then hurried to the courtyard to get to the lever. Underneath the courtyard in the chamber, the main villains and Therru, whose hands are now tied behind her back, stood on a platform-like elevator towards a chamber that resembles a temple) Vanitas: Finally. Maleficent: The invasion shall soon begin. (Once the elevator finished going down, the main villains forced Therru to walk with them to the temple) Hunter J: This is where the magic happens. Myotismon: In order to make it work…. Negaduck: Drake will have to sacrifice you to the Book of Dimension’s petrifying powers. Ratigan: With my help. (Realizing in shock that they’re gonna force Therru to dive deep into the Book of Dimensions, which would turn her to stone, Therru got angry and tried to struggle free and fight back, but the ropes tying her hands wouldn’t budge) Drake: Sorry, Princess. Nothing personal. (Then they forced Therru to sit on an altar-like seat and then tie her tied hands onto a harness that’ll hold Therru down and tied her torso and arms down, to prevent her from getting up and running from the altar. Then after Ratigan and Drake placed on their masks, donning themselves as the Phantom Mouse and Penguin Yokai, Negaduck then placed the Book of Dimensions on a pedestal in front of Therru and the altar, getting ready to open it on Drake and Ratigan’s cue) Negaduck: Ready when you are. (Then Ratigan and Drake went up to the pedestal and conjured a magic spell to levitate the temple towards the courtyard. Back in the courtyard, Team Oz are almost to the lever when a tremor hits the castle. Then the courtyard floor opens up slowly, making Team Oz back away to prevent themselves from falling. Even the heroes and henchmen arrived, having felt the tremor to see what’s going on. Then the temple slowly emerged from the ground and once completely emerged, the tremors ended and the courtyard floor closed up again. Noticing Therru up on the altar, Team Oz charged up there, but a barrier conjured by Drake and Ratigan blocked the way) Hunter J: Nice try. Negaduck: But no cigar. (As the heroes resumed their fight with the henchmen, Team Oz attacked the barrier, trying to destroy it and reach Therru. Vanitas then called out to them) Vanitas: See if you could stop the sacrifice! (Hearing him, Team Oz got angrily suspicious) Liquidator: What’re you planning to do to her? Vanitas: Why, make her dive deep in the Book of Dimensions and petrify her. (Shocked while getting determined, Team Oz then savagely continued to attack the barrier, but to no avail. Up at the temple, the main villains began to concentrate their powers calmly to make Therru look at the Book of Dimensions’ pages and unleash her powers while Ratigan and Drake began their incantation) Ratigan and Drake: By ancient law and powers dark, let space and time begin to part. Portal now open wide. Reveal at last what is inside. Key within to my success, bridge the gap to all wor…! (During the incantation, Therru struggled to keep her eyes closed from the Book of Dimensions’ pages, but to no avail due to the main villains’ magic forcing her to see and some stone residue began to slowly cover Therru’s tied up body as her powers slowly approached the Book of Dimensions. Team Oz, at the same time, noticed the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser and aimed at the barrier, and the top of the temple. Then just when Drake and Ratigan finished the incantation and Therru’s tied up body was completely petrified, Team Oz fired the weapon at the barrier, successfully destroying it, disrupting the ritual, and the force’s impact to cause the main villains to lose concentration on their powers on Therru and her powers to vanish. Then the stone residue magically vanished, freeing Therru’s tied up body. Then Team Oz charged up to the temple) Satsuki and Kiki: Come on! (Then after Mewtwo closed the Book of Dimensions and got it back, Team Oz proceeded to fight the main villains with flying colors. Then Arren and Kiki approached Therru) Arren: Are you alright? Therru: I am, thanks to you. Kiki: Good. (Then Arren cuts Therru free with his sword, untying her. Once freed, Therru then joined in the fight as well. Then finally, Team Oz and the main villains tumbled down to the courtyard during the fight, breaking Ratigan and Drake's Phantom Mouse and Penguin Yokai masks, and got both sides attention, with the henchmen defeated. Then, after Team Oz shot their weapon at the henchmen, killing them, and as the main villains were about to recover in calm surprise to see their henchmen dead for good, Mewtwo and Mew pinned them down with their psychic powers and Bushroot assisted by tying their bodies down on the ground with vines and then Team Oz aimed the weapon at them. Then the main villains calmly smirked evilly, as if testing them) Maleficent: So, you’re going to try and kill us with no mercy again? Myotismon: Go ahead. Vanitas: We’d like to see you wimp out again. Hunter J: Or do you want to be killers like us? (But to their calm confusion, Team Oz instead calmly showed mercy. Even the Fearsome Four showed it this time unlike last time) Bushroot: We’re not like any of you. Liquidator: So, we’re gonna give you an offer you can’t refuse. Megavolt: We’ll let you go alive and leave Oz forever. (The main villains calmly smirked evilly in gratitude) Negaduck: Of course. Iago: We’re not done with the offer yet. Drake: (Suspiciously) What do you mean? Iago: We’ll let you live and leave Oz forever. Zazu: On the condition that now that you've seen us dodos fly again…. Team Oz: You, Ratigan, say your pet peeved insult. Quackerjack: Under the request of Basil, that is. (Calmly surprised that they want Ratigan to admit that he’s a rat, the main villains got calmly angry) Main villains: In your dreams! (Then Team Oz aimed their weapon closely) Mew: Then you wanna die instead? (Calmly hesitating, the main villains got calmly angry then and gave in) Main villains: Fine. Ratigan: (Softly) I am a sli…. (Basil cuts him off) Basil: Ah-ah-ah! Say the Latin name first, then the actual name. (Ratigan grudgingly complied) Ratigan: (Loudly) Fine. (Softly) I am a stenchus rode…. Team Oz: (Slyly) Can’t hear you. (Ratigan got agitated and finally shouted it) Ratigan: A STENCHUS RODENTUS, COMMONLY KNOWN AS A SLIMY, CONTEMPTABLE SEWER RAT!!!! (He calmly pants in anger. Then Team Oz, smiled smugly and then released the main villains from Mewtwo and Mew’s powers and Bushroot’s vines, untying them) Team Oz: Good. Basil: Quite good. Quackerjack: Now, unlike our families which you claimed before…. Megavolt: Leave Oz. Bushroot: Leave us alone. Liquidator: And never return. Team Oz: That’s right. (Then the main villains got up in calm bitterness and seemed to be leaving) Maleficent: Very well. Myotismon: As you wish…. (Then the main villains stopped upon seeing some tiny rubble on the ground nearby) Main villains: Oh, great HEROES!! (On "HEROES,” they clawed the rubble into Team Oz’s faces, making them scream in pain, shocking the army. After recovering by wiping the rubble off of their faces, Team Oz glared in determination, ready to fight the villains after Myotismon became Malomyotismon and Maleficent changed into her dragon form) Coming up: The conclusion of the final battle; Team Oz fights the villains and discover that the only way to defeat them for good, is to use the Book of Dimensions’ powers combined with the powers of both the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser and Therru’s dragon powers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies